Always By Your Side
by leighann415
Summary: Missing scene in "Awake" where Emma & Hook talk about all they've been through while separated. This is before Snowing wakes up.


"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Emma couldn't believe he was actually here. It felt like years since they were separated.

Hook started to get up and go out the door. Emma knew where he was going, but she didn't want to go home. Not yet anyway. She stopped him.

"I don't want to go home yet. The Black Fairy is still out there. Who knows when she might pop up. We have to stay here for at least the night."

Hook knew when not to say no to Emma. He looked at the ring glittering on her finger. He would do everything all over again to get to this. Maybe not _everything_ , but the journey he had been on. It thoroughly exhausted him, dragging from realm to realm, yes, but he was starting to have doubts whether he'd ever see her again.

Emma noticed he was quiet. She knew he'd been through a lot, and when he wanted to tell her, he would. No more secrets now, she would be sure of it. She knew she could use magic to heal his cut, but she wanted to do it the old fashioned way.

"You don't know what I've been through since you've been away."

"Aye. Me too. I was dragged from realm to realm. It was exhausting. I thought I would never see you again. Let alone propose to you the right way." He smiled.

Emma felt butterflies in her stomach. She was getting married. She couldn't quite believe it herself.

"Gideon sure made it a pain for us." By saying the name, she knew the atmosphere would change.

"Yes, but I'd do it all again, Emma. If it meant I'd get back to this. To you." He touched her cheek, just as his shadow had done earlier.

"I had long forgiven you, you know. When you left, I thought it was because of me. But I should've known there was something else behind it."

"Indeed. I was on the _Nautilus_ , and every moment that I spent on that ship just about killed me. I tried everything to get back to you. But Gideon was always in the way. It wasn't all bad though. I did see some pretty amazing things." He paused, glad he was telling her this story. He didn't want anymore secrets between them. Not now. Not ever.

"And the message from the shell phone? Ariel helped me with that. She had the other shell."

Emma couldn't believe it. "Ariel?" She raised an eyebrow, playing with him. She trusted him with all her heart.

"Yes. And we had just finished saving Agrabah. Jasmine and Aladdin found their home and happily ever after."

Emma smiled. She knew how desperate Jasmine was to find Agrabah. She was glad Hook played a part in that. She also couldn't help feeling a little jealous that he was the one who did it. But she pushed those feelings away.

"You _are_ a hero, Killian. No matter what anyone says. I know it."

"And that's enough for me. But I should be thanking you. If you hadn't saved me when you did, I would be dead. The Lost Boys had it in for me."

Emma felt a tear starting to form, thinking of the sacrifice her mother made for her. No words were needed for the moment.

"I suppose I owe Tiger Lily a deal of thanks as well."

"Tiger Lily? You know her too?"

"Aye, we had a past, but that's not important now. What's important is I'm here. Back home."

Emma would never get tired of hearing him call Storybrooke his home. Hearing those words almost made her tear up again. And Killian noticed. He gently brought his hand to her face and wiped away a tear that started to fall. That gesture reminded her of Gideon and the tear he got from her. She wished Gideon was never a threat. But no matter what came their way, they always managed to find each other. Just like her parents.

"Hey, love. It's ok."

"No, it's not. But I think it will be. I know we can break this curse, together. We have to. Gideon won't tear us apart. Again. You weren't the only one with an adventure while you were away, by the way."

Hook felt blood boil in his body. This was all thanks to Gideon. Or rather that Black Fairy, who made him into the man he shouldn't even be. They should all be happy right now. Everybody.

"Really. Tell me. What happened?"

"Well, for starters, I was almost spider bait for the biggest spider you've ever seen. Gideon set a trap and lured me in. If it weren't for Rumple, I wouldn't even be here right now."

Hook couldn't believe his ears. "Rumplestiltskin? The crocodile?"

"Yes, he saved me from that thing, and we got rid of it. That was totally a nightmare. I'll never look at spiders the same way again."

Hook once again felt anger within him. If he wasn't a changed man, he would have revenge to pay for sure. But thanks to this amazing woman before him, he knew that wasn't the answer. He still couldn't believe her amazing courage and strength she had. She's rescued him time and time again. He'll always be thankful for her, no matter how many years and centuries they had together.

His hand found hers again and rubbed over the ring. She covered their linked hands. "I love you," she said, and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too. Always. Even when we're apart, we're a power couple."

She smiled. It seemed they had both cheated death while they were separated. Which proved one thing. No matter the obstacle, they would always have each other. And their love. And that was the best magic of all.

 **The End**


End file.
